


Mutuality

by RocioZero



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Selfcest, ZamaBlack, blamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioZero/pseuds/RocioZero
Summary: Two gods who are the same share everything: mission, ideals, feelings. But would that really apply to all feelings?
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu, Zamasu/Goku Black
Kudos: 6





	Mutuality

The sound of vehicles and buildings crunching engulfed in flames was left behind, while Zamasu and Black flew away from the scene. This time they had devastated a large city, which armed forces had attempted to confront them, resisting with a variety of attacks. Of course, they weren't a challenge for Black, who decimated the town in a matter of minutes, thus removing that city from the list and marking the safe advance of the Zero Humans Plan on Earth.  
Black landed first on the deck of the cabin and opened the window that they used as the entrance to it, to go to the living room and throw himself on the couch, extending his arms on the backrest to let his entire body relax while throwing an audible sigh. Zamasu also sat on the couch, although he kept his usual manners.

"How great it feels to impart true justice," Black smirked, closing his eyes.

"It is certainly the most satisfying feeling," Zamasu agreed.

"At some point, I thought I could never feel this, this passion, this satisfaction of doing something I really long for. But here we are, literally fulfilling our deepest wishes. I feel like I'm living in a dream, in a sweet and beautiful dream,” Black leaned further into the couch, his gaze full of satisfaction. "And I would not have accomplished all this without you by my side," he addressed Zamasu, only moving the angle of his head. "Not only for your help on the battlefield, for your immortality and your healing,… but for your company and support during all this time. I really couldn't have accomplished anything without your help. Without you. If you hadn't blindly trusted me that day I went looking for you."

"Where did that come from all of a sudden? Also, am I not the one who should thank you? If you hadn't come looking for me that day, I would still be wasting my life preparing teas for Gowasu."

"Hm, that's true. So the gratitude is mutual. I suppose that, being the same, everything we feel is similar and mutual. Therefore, this satisfaction I feel… is also shared,” Black sighed, closing his eyes and bringing his head back as if entering a total state of relaxation.

Zamasu stared at him for a few moments, lost in thought. That which Black had mentioned wasn't something new; Zamasu had already contemplated it before. But he never really knew how far they were the same, how far they shared their opinions. Was it not possible that someone felt something particular and that it was not reciprocal? The doubt about it had already become unbearable, and it had to end that day.

"… Is it? Is everything we feel… mutual?" Zamasu asked, almost as if to himself.

Black opened his eyes and raised his head from the backrest, directing his gaze to Zamasu, who was looking at him seriously but expectantly. He hesitated a few seconds before answering, unaware of what his partner was referring to. "I think so. Even though I am in this body now, we remain the same, and I believe that everything we feel and think is the same, for all things. At least for everything I can think of."

Zamasu sincerely believed in his counterpart but was determined to make sure. "Are the respect and admiration mutual?"

"Yes, of course," Black replied without hesitation.

"The affection?"

"It is as well."

"… The attraction?" That word had been difficult to speak out loud.

Black widened his eyes slightly in surprise and felt a warmth invade his face; it took him several seconds to issue a response, although he already knew it. Zamasu was staring at him, his eyes stained with uncertainty.

"… It is," Black finally answered.

How strange that moment was. None of them had ever mentioned anything like this before, and yet there they were, agreeing on some sort of attraction from both sides. It was like the breaking moment of a tension that had never existed until then but that now became evident and visible, and that undressed them before a truth that both had unconsciously proposed to ignore.  
Zamasu looked away, still looking somewhat worried. Cautiously, Black reached out the hand that was already behind him and began gently stroking the nape of his neck, as if reaffirming his response.

"… Is it?" Black moved his head slightly to get closer to Zamasu, whose eyes he couldn't reach. Zamasu took a deep breath and turned his gaze to his partner, to nod softly. "What a relief," Black smiled gently, changing the pattern of caresses on the neck of his counterpart, now with more confidence, sliding down the nape of his neck until it reached close to his cheek, where he caressed the soft skin with the back of his fingers. Zamasu showed a shy smile at that contact he had never experienced but had somehow yearned for.

"If we both feel this… why didn't we ever exteriorize it?" Zamasu asked ruefully, directing his gray orbs directly at Black's pupils.

"I… I had trouble understanding if what I felt was something of this human body, a random reaction, or if it was really indicating something to me. It took time for me to interpret the signals,” Black explained, with a certain guilty tone. "I always considered that this body could lead me to unknown behaviors, but I am sure that this goes beyond this flesh that I now inhabit."

"I never felt this before either," Zamasu looked away sporadically. "They do not teach us the Kais how to deal with these emotions, I even thought I was unable to feel them. These feelings confused and disconcerted me… that's why I mentioned it. I… I didn't know what to do with this anymore."

Black chuckled. "It seems that we both had the same difficulties to interpret these feelings. Up to that point, we are the same soul,” his look was full of tenderness. Zamasu replied with a soft smile. It was nice to know that the uncertainty was shared and that it wasn't a matter of an individual inability to perceive one's feelings. "But… now we know," Black stroked the cheek of his other-self. "We are the same. We know all our wishes. And, therefore, the other one's."

Zamasu didn't look away, his gaze was fixed on Black's. It was useless to deny that reality at this point. Black settled more comfortably on his seat to face Zamasu, reached out his free hand and stroked the Kai's hair, brushing it slightly from his face, before approaching and kissing his forehead. Zamasu just closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by that warm sensation that was born in him with that simple contact. Very gently, Black moved and kissed him on the cheek, in a very soft gesture, remaining against his cheekbone. That closeness… why had he denied it for so long? But after a few seconds, and with the same smoothness, Zamasu turned his head a little to reach Black's lips with his, and join them in a tender kiss. Black replied, both indulging in that simple act. Zamasu caressed Black's face, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and then around his counterpart's neck, drawing closer to him. They wanted to stay like this forever.  
As they parted, they both rested their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed, flooded with satisfaction.

"See?" Black whispered with a sweet smile. " _Everything_ we feel is mutual."


End file.
